Breaking In Jonas
by Saramund
Summary: The title says it all, really.


Title:   

Author:  Saramund

E-mail: Saramund@hotmail.com

Season:  Six – Mainly for Redemption and Meridian

Spoilers:  For Redemption I & II and anything before that

Rating:  G

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1 and its characters are property of Stargate (II) productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This fanfic was written for entertainment purposes only and absolutely no money exchanged hands as a result of this story. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are property of the author. This story may not be posted anywhere else without the consent of the author.

Authors Note:  Was watching Redemption and Descent last night – and this little thing popped into my head.  The first part is set just before the end of Redemption Part II – just before we see Jonas walk into the 'gate room in BDU's.  The second is set just before Descent.  You'll work it out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PART 1

Jonas stood in the middle of the outdoor training facility, in between a burnt out shell of an old Chrysler and a few water-filled rusty looking forty-four gallon drums.  He was eyeing his surroundings with unholy glee, grinning dementedly as he looked from the burnt ruins of the old car to the cracks in the concrete that he stood on.  He was oblivious to his audience, rapt to be given the opportunity to venture outside the Cheyenne Facility and look once again upon the beautiful visage that was his new home-planet.  Or at least, that's what he told his new team-members.

Jack and Sam were watching their new team member with unhidden disbelief.  This man, who was 'smarter than your average bear' as Dr Janet Frasier had put it, was now kneeling down studying a beetle that was making it's way across the concrete towards the grass and dirt at it's edge.  Jack watched as Jonas inched along, now on his hands and knees following the path of the beetle until it crawled underneath the body of the old car.  Jack shook his head in antipathy, already beginning to regret his decision to place Jonas on the team.

                "He'll learn, sir.  Daniel did."  Even now, months after Daniel's departure, Sam's voice hitched when she mentioned his name.  Jack grunted sourly in reply, still studying their new member as he rattled on to a silent Teal'c who stood several feet away, arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face.

                "Daniel didn't have a choice.  And even he didn't stop to study the dung-beetles."  Jack told her, then turned away to prepare for their next training event.  Sam followed him, leaving Teal'c to deal with Jonas.  It had surprised all of them when it became apparent that Teal'c had the most patience to deal with the enthusiastic alien.  Not that Jack was complaining.  It meant that he had less to do with Jonas, and the less the better, as far as the Colonel was concerned.  Jack had made a decision, but it was based on 'better the devil you know', rather than a desire for Jonas to become a team member.  And with a quick look back and a disgusted snort as he saw the oh-so-very human looking alien grin back at them and wave manically, Jack thought to himself that it maybe wasn't such a good idea after all.

                "How is your head, JonasQuinn?"  Teal'c asked as they followed O'Neill and Major Carter towards the large abandoned hanger at the back of the training area.  Jonas brushed a hand lightly over the large bump that had appeared there, wincing as he pressed too hard.

                "It is sore, but I'll be alright."  He replied with a slight smile.

                "I did warn you of the danger."  Teal'c pointed out.

                "I know.  I just… The construction of that machine was fascinating.  To think, you don't actually need to be in contact with something to be able to manipulate it!  Colonel O'Neill was meters away, and yet he was still able to direct it!"

                "It is called a Remote Control Device, JonasQuinn.  It uses very basic principles about radio waves and frequencies."  Jonas held up his hand, stopping Teal'c's lecture.

                "I know!  I read all about it in one of Doctor Jackson's Encyclopedia's.  It's just, I never expected to see it in real life."  Jonas took off his sunglasses as they entered the abandoned hanger, letting them hang on the string attached to the arms of the glasses.  Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter were waiting for them in the shadows.  O'Neill, Jonas noted, was tapping his foot impatiently.  Jonas sped his pace up and smiled winningly at his new Commanding Officer.  It probably wasn't a good idea to annoy this man too much.  He could demand a new member for the team without blinking an eye.  Jonas knew this because it had happened to another nine people in SG-1's search for a fourth member.  Jonas hoped he would be the tenth and last person to be given a chance.  He clapped his hands together and rubbed them in excitement, beaming at his team-members.

                "I'm ready, Colonel."  He told the man staring at him.  The Colonel just looked back at him, then sighed and turned to Carter.

                "Go and start the sequence, Carter.  Give him five minutes this time."  Carter nodded back and trotted up the stairs to the controls that had been placed high in the hanger.  The stairs creaked and groaned, their temporary construction not as solid as anyone would like.  While Carter was preparing the test, the three men stood around silently.

                "Ready, Sir."  Carter called down to him.  Jack nodded and gestured for Jonas to enter the training area.  Jonas grabbed his weapon, pulling it around in front of him and then trotted into the open area and turned around, a small smile still creasing his features.

                "Right.  Same mission as yesterday.  You are to retrieve the object – visual unknown – from it's hiding place before this place is overrun.  You have five minutes.  Go."  Jonas dashed off, much like a dog looking for a treat.  Jack climbed the stairs, watching as Jonas dashed here and there, his P90 hanging uselessly by his side.  He shook his head in defeat and stopped beside Sam, leaning on the railing.  Teal'c had remained below, watching and preparing to enter into the field when it was required.

                "Colonel, I think I found it!"  Jonas yelled, dashing back into the open area.

                "I'm dead in this situ., remember, Jonas?  If you've found the object, retrieve it.  Remember your standing orders."  Jack yelled back, shaking his head.  Sam patted him sympathetically on the back, biting back a grin.

                "Right!"  Jonas grinned up at him, then dashed away again.

                "Is it just me or does he remind you of a Chihuahua?"  Jack asked despondently.  Carter let out a brief snort of laughter before muffling it in a cough.

                "He's found it, sir."  Carter informed him a few minutes later, nodding her head towards Jonas, who was now running towards the containment area that represented the Stargate, with the small blue tennis ball that represented the item he was retrieving.  Jack checked his watch, surprised to see that Jonas was more than likely going to make it.  

                "Kree!" Teal'c boomed out suddenly, making the platform he and Carter were standing on rattle on its hinges.

                "Dammit!"  Jack cursed under his breath in surprise.  It had a similar effect on Jonas, who was frozen in place, one leg lifted up mid-dash.  He jerked his head around and stared at the Jaffa looming towards him, then took a quick glance at where the 'Stargate' was.  Jack and Sam watched him judge the distance then jump on the spot and start running.  Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise.  Jonas could run very fast when he wanted to.

                "Let me guess."  Carter said quietly as they watched.  "Now it's a gazelle he reminds you of?"

                "A what?"  Jack frowned.  What the hell was a gazelle.

                "It's like a Springbok, sir.  A small, athletic antelope like animal."  Carter explained, wincing as Teal'c got a good shot off with the pulse-rifle.  She tutted in sympathy as Jonas' arm went dead, hanging limply by his side.  A blast went off beside Jonas, causing him to alter his course slightly, ducking as 'debris' in the shape of foam and rubber flew around him.  Another charge, several feet away went off, wreathing the area in smoke and making it hard for Jonas to navigate through the large objects that littered the floor between himself and the 'Startgate'.  He missed his footing and tumbled head over tail, landing on the numb arm and bashing his still sore head against a forty-four gallon drum that just happened to be in his way.  He jumped up immediately and continued running, jumping a pallet here, dodging a drum there, always ducking and weaving to avoid Teal'c's random shots.

                "That's gotta hurt."  Jack observed, but instead of sympathy there was a hint of satisfaction.  Jonas may get out, but he wasn't untouched.  

Teal'c came charging down the hanger, yelling and firing his weapon aimlessly, one man creating the havoc of battle effortlessly.  Jonas stood by the large crate that represented the DHD, counting under his breath for the requisite eight seconds to symbolize the dial-in suquence, then dived into the containment area, the blue ball still clutched tightly in his hand.  The second he dived over the line, Teal'c pulled up and put up his weapon, a smile creasing his face.  Jack and Sam trotted down the stairs, heading over in Jonas and Teal'c's direction.

                "Well, he made it, sir."  Carter observed quietly.

                "First time for everything.  Of course, he could have taken out Teal'c when he was behind the drum, and the last dash would have been needless."

                "Woulda coulda shoulda, sir."  Sam smirked, then grinned down at Jonas.  "Well done, Jonas!"  She exclaimed, helping him to stand up.  "How's the arm?  And the head?"

                "They'll be well soon.  I did it, Major Carter!"  Jonas beamed, his teeth glowing behind the smoke stained skin.

                "You did, indeed."  Teal'c agreed.  All three members of SG-1 turned to face their Commanding Officer, waiting for his response.  Jack glared from one to the other, finally resting his baleful gaze on the newest member.  Jonas, undaunted, continued to smile back.

                "Your shooting needs more work."  He said and strode out.  Jonas deflated slightly, disappointed at the lack of reaction.  Carter came up to stand beside him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

                "You'll learn, Jonas.  Daniel did."  She patted his shoulder and then moved off after Jack.  Jonas stood waiting, then moved after them, shaking feeling back into his numb arm and glancing at the big Jaffa walking with him.

                "How am I doing, Teal'c?"

                "Badly."  The Jaffa replied.  Jonas looked at him in shock.

                "How can I be doing badly? I achieved the mission requirements!  I actually managed to get out alive!"

                "It has taken you many days to complete this test.  However, I was attempting to make a sarcastic joke.  I fear that it did not work."  Teal'c walked on, face bland.  Jonas, who had stopped when Teal'c confessed to making a joke, trotted to keep up.  He was explaining the belief behind humour to the big Jaffa as they approached the vehicle, causing Jack to wince.

                "Jonas, shut up for once, will ya?  You're as annoying as Daniel was!"  Jack complained as they all climbed into the large green 4WD.  He'd meant it as an insult but by the grin on Jonas' face, the alien had taken it as a compliment.  Great, Jack thought as he put the 4WD into gear and peeled out of the training area, I can't even insult the guy.  He grunted to himself, then caught Carter watching him, a smile lighting her eyes.

                "Shut up Carter."  He snarled.  She laughed, but then mimed zipping up her lips.

                "Shutting up, sir."  She replied.

PART 2

2 weeks later:

Jack and Sam were in the commissary eating Jello opposite each other.  Sam had some files with her, going through some readings and reports the other scientists had collected.  Jack was watching the way the Jello was dripping of her spoon back into the tall glass as she became absorbed in one of the pages. He dipped his fork into his purple Jello once more, scooping it up into his mouth before it managed to drop through the prongs onto the clean table.  Jack cleared his throat, making Sam jump and close the folder.

                "Sorry, Colonel.  Got caught up."

                "That's okay, Carter.  I understand your fascination with scientific do-dads."  He smiled.

                "No you don't."  She returned with a smile, finally rescuing the dripping Jello and scooping it into her mouth.

                "True, I don't."  He sighed, pushing away his half eaten dessert.  Sam paused halfway through a spoonful, staring in shock.

                "Sir?  What's wrong?" She had made the obvious conclusion.  Unfinished dessert on a table that Jack O'Neill occupied equaled something was wrong with her CO.

                "Jonas.  I think I've made a mistake.  He's just not right for SG-1."  The finality of that last statement hit Sam all too familiarly.  It sounded much like the last nine conversations she'd had with her CO, regarding the last nine replacements for Doctor Daniel Jackson.

                "Sir, you haven't exactly given him enough time."

                "Carter, he's hopeless."  Jack glared at the table.

                "So he's not Daniel-." Sam started, but Jack cut her off.

                "It's not that.  The guy is hopeless.  He can't shoot straight." He ticked off Jonas' problems on his fingers.

                "Neither could Daniel."  Sam replied, taking another spoonful of jello.

                "He doesn't understand the concept of 'evade capture'."  Jack added to his list.

                "And Daniel did?"  Sam's eyebrow's raised in surprise.

                "He ignores my orders."  Jack pointed out, flicking up a third finger.

                "So do I."  At Jack's glare, she amended her statement.  "Sometimes."

                "He's an alien, for crying out loud."

                "So's Teal'c."  Sam was smiling.

                "He… watches the weather channel."  Jack's voice dripped with disgust.  Carter didn't even bother replying to that accusation, merely laughed gently at her CO.

                "He… smiles.  ALL the time."  He crossed his arms in front of his chest, huffing out his disapproval.

                "Sir."  Sam chided.  "Just give him some time.  Okay, so he didn't do too well on his first mission last week.  But don't dismiss him out of hand.  He's a very smart man."

                "Tell you what, Carter.  I'll let him back on my team when a Goa'uld Mothership drops out of hyperspace into our orbit.  Does that satisfy you?"  Jack was adamant.  Jonas was going to be off SG-1.

                "Sir."  Sam started to chide her CO again, but the Claxton's went of and they were both summoned to the control room.

                "I do not believe this." Jack cursed, staring at the screen in disbelief.  Larger than life, the ship floated gently in orbit, the sun glinting of the gold and black of the structures.  They'd both come into the control room to see Hammond staring at the screen in apprehension.

                "What is it, General?"  Jack had asked, standing next to him.  Then he looked up at the screen.  "I do not believe this!"

                "Norad reports the Mothership dropped out of hyperspace into our orbit less than five minutes ago, Sirs."  Ellis reported, taking the phone away from his ear for a brief second.  There was a clatter of feet, and Jonas and Teal'c were standing looking at the Goa'uld Mothership with the rest of the SGC personnel.  "It has remained in position from that time, sir.  No apparent offensive action."  

                "Who the hell could it be?  And why is it not doing anything?"  Jack asked, beginning to panic.  Sam, already at the computer console, shook her head, studying the data that was coming through onto the monitor's.

                "Sirs?  I think you'll want to have a look at this."  She pointed at one of the lines of data, looking back at her Senior Officers.  "This line here? It indicates a high naquadah content.  Weapons grade naquadah.  This ship is armed to the hilt, sirs."

                "Damn."  Jack swore under his breath.  Carter turned to Ellis, still sitting by the control console, staring at the officers surrounding him with apprehension.

                "Ellis, I want you to contact Norad, speak to Captain Onerson.  I want a velocity study.  I –we need to know where that ship came from."

                "Yes ma'am."  Ellis obeyed her command, turning out of his chair and over to the wall where the phone was waiting.

                "Teal'c, do you recognize the ship?"  Jonas asked, sipping his ubiquitous cup of tea.

                "I do not."  Teal'c announced, squinting slightly to bring into focus smaller details. 

                "Major, I want as much information as you can gather on this Mothership, do you understand?  I need to know why it isn't attacking."  General Hammond ordered, glaring at the offending ship.

                "Yes sir."

They each held a report in their hands, staring in dismay at the lack of information they had on the Goa'uld ship that had appeared over their skies less than three hours ago.  The report was far too thin for anybodies liking, and that made all of them feel slightly ill.  Hammond and the rest of SG1 were sitting around the briefing room with several other SGC members in attendance.  Most of them had nothing more to add to the pitiful report.  Jack had neatly summarized the report in less than ten words:  Ship here.  It was there.  Don't know anything else.

                'Thank you for that synopsis, Jack."  Hammond said dryly.  "What is our next step, people?  What do you suggest we do?"

                "Blow it up?"  Dennis suggested hopefully.  He was rewarded with glares from all around.  

                "We need to get up there, sir."  Carter told her superior officer.

                "Up there?"  Jonas and Hammond echoed each other.  Sam nodded her head.

                "Yes sir.  That ship could be anything.  A booby trap.  A dead weight in the atmosphere.  For all we know, there could be a plague on board.  Sirs, we need to find out why it's up there.  See if there's any danger of it falling out of orbit and into the earth.  I don't need to tell you what a ship that size would do if it was to fall as dead weight to earth."

                "No."  Jack said.  "No you don't."  He turned to her.  "It's a good idea, Carter.  But how do you suggest we get up there?  Flap our arms and hold our breath?"

                "No sir.  I was thinking."

                "Get out of town."  Jack cut in, causing her to smile briefly before continuing her theory.

                "The Tok'ra owe us fairly substantially after Elliot and Lantesh's sacrifice, sir.  I think we could call on Dad's help to get us there."

                "Jacob Carter does have a Cargo ship, O'Neill.  I believe that such a vessel would expedite our need to search the mothership."  Teal'c offered.  "And he would feel obliged to help his only daughter."

                "Exactly.  Now, I know he's on a mission at the moment, but I think we can pull him out of it."

                "How do you know?"  Jonas asked, placing his tea on the briefing table and frowning.

                "Anton told me, last time the Tok'ra were on base."  Carter informed him, then turned back to appeal to Hammond and O'Neill.  Hammond hesitated, then nodded.

                "Fine.  Contact Jacob, see if he is amenable to the plan.  But I want a limited team on this." He pointed at one of the scientists dedicated to studying Goa'uld ship technology.  "Fresian, you are to go with them."

                "Sir, I'd like SG-1 to go by ourselves."  Jack protested, scowling at Jonas.

                "No option, Jack.  Fresian is to go with you as our resident Goa'uld ship-technician.  And I want Major Davis in on this as well.  The Joint Chief's have requested Major Davis go along on the next SG1 mission, to give them an independent opinion on your current team-interrelations."  

                "They what?  General, you've got to be kidding me!"  Jack objected, rising slightly from his chair.  Hammond glared silently at Jack, forcing him into submission.

                "Yes sir."  Hammond nodded his satisfaction then stood up and walked out of the room.  Jack stood up quickly afterwards and almost ran out of the room in the opposite direction.

                "It will be my first time in a cargo ship."  Jonas told the remaining personnel in the briefing room, who ignored him and filed out of the room.  Jonas shrugged and continued to smile, eyes going dreamy at the thought of going into outer-space.

-fin-


End file.
